Mrs Gatz
by Judas123
Summary: Jay had a new woman in his life. She was Luz, his light. His light into new world of love. After Daisy, he was broken but he found a new women that made his life more better. One- shot
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently saw The Great Gatsby and love it. How ever i didn't like that Daisy didn't choose him. So i decide to make my own little character.**

**Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Rey **

* * *

He watched as she walked up on the stage jealousy ran through him as he saw the other gentlemen in the club watch her as she walked up the small steps to the humongous stage. Her hips swaying to the sides as the black backless dress fitted her perfectly. The lights showing her pale skin to the world. He watched as her turn around and grab the mic, her long red painted nails shining at the lights. She looked up and stare at the crowed. Her mocha eyes stared at him, her perfect black curls framed her heart shaped face. Her plumped lips made every man wonder how it would feel among theirs.

"Thank you old sport." He said as he saw his good friend, Nick bring him a glass of the finest whiskey in long Island.

"Isn't she simply beautiful?" He said to his dear friend.

"That's why you married her?" Nick smiled as she sat down and watched the lovely Luz.

"You know that's not it old sport?"

"Jay, you married her because.."

"Because i fell in love her. After Daisy I thought my life had died out like when someone blow the white candle that gives them light." Jay answered his friend, Nick.

"I_'ve seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_And Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child."_

Jay smiled as he heard her angelic voice. The same angelic voice he would hear every morning when he walked in the marbled bathroom. He would lean against the wall and stare at the pink bubbles rolling down her body, She would look over her slender shoulder and smile at him as she tells him to join her.

"You see old sport, Luz was that flame that brought my life to light again." Jay said as she sang.

"Have you talked to Daisy?" Nick asked.

"No, and i don't wish too. She made her choice to stay with her husband. If it wasn't for Daisy's declined, i wouldn't have never met the love of my life." Jay say as he heard his wife sing the last cords of the song she wrote.

"_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know."_

_Jay and Nick stood up as the rest of the _people from the club did and clapped. Jay clapped as his butler came towards him.

"You got a called from Georgia." Jay nodded at the man and walked towards the stage. He stood at the end of the steps and held his hand out for his wife.

"Thank you, darling." She spoke as she grabbed his calloused hands into her soft ones.

Jay brought her hand to his lips and gently placed a kissed on her hand as he stared at her with his blue/green eyes.

"You were magnificent as always." Jay whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Not as magnificent as you, my love." She said as she kissed his cheek. Jay smiled as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and walked out of the club with a single goodbye nod to his good friend, Nick.

Luz laughed as she felt Jay's lips on her neck.

"Jay!" She laughed as they walked to his yellow car.

"Let's go home, my light." Jay whispered to her as he opened the door for her. Jay smiled as he loved her unique name. Luz which means light in Spanish. She was his light, his light to a new life in the horrible world that pained him. She was the light to his darken heart that Daisy turned into.

"We shall." She said as Jay got into the yellow car and quickly drove. He smiled as he saw his wife laughing as she threw her hands in the air of Long Island, the wind blowing her black curls as he drove.

"Mrs. Gatsby, You will catch your death out here." Jay smiled as they made it their mansion just across the bay where Nick, and Jordan live together.

"Jay. I'm not Mrs. Gatsby." Luz said as they walked into their mansion, to their room.

"I'm Mrs. Gatz." She said walking towards them as she took his white suit jacket off.

Jay smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Luz Gatz." He said.

"As do I, Mr. James Gatz." She said kissing him. They made their way to their luxurious bed where they spend the night making love. He kissed every single part of her body as they made each other feel like shooting stars racing into the galaxy of love and that is the place that they will always spend in eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay moaned as he woke up from the bright sunlight coming from the thin ruby curtains that covered the twenty feet window. He frowned as he woke up squinting at the sunlight that has directly landed on his face. He yawned as he looked by his side and saw his beautiful wife. Her black thick curls spilled on the white cotton feather pillowed, her tan erotic skin glowing under the eggshell color covers. Her hand under her heart shape face, her plumped lips pouted as she slept. Gatsby breath was taken away as he saw her face . Like an angel fell from heaven he said to himself.

Luz slightly moaned as she moved on her back, not hearing her husband's soft gasp. Gatsby bit his bottom lip as his wife laid on her back making the covers slip from her chest showing her large breast, her light brown nipple harder at the cool air that passed through the parted window. She shown her neck to him, showing his marking he made the night before, he couldn't help feel a sense of pride glowing in his heart.

"Luz, wake up my love." He said softly as he bended down to kiss her breast. His lips parted slowly and his pink tongue came out slowly and licked her hard nipple, he was instantly earned with a moan of his wife. He circled her nipple with his tongue as his calluses hand ran up and down her stomach down in between her legs to her already wet cunt.

"So wet." He mumbled as his lips left her breast to her neck, determined to make another nicely well done marking on her neck.

His wife moaned as his large finger enter her tight hole, his thumb slowly rubbing her soaking clit. Her back ached like a cat as she turned her head to the side. After she laid back she opened her chocolate eyes, and smiled as she saw those Caribbean blue eyes, her plump lips formed a smile that was out of this world.

"Of course, it has to be you." She said smiling at him as she placed her hand on his chest. Her nails gentle scratched his skin along with his chest hair, that she love so dearly.

"I cant never get enough of you." Gatsby said then looked at her and growled playfully as he grabbed her legs and laid on his back, lifting her from the bed up and straddling his legs. Giggling she laid both hands on his chest as her curls cover half of both of her large breasts.

"I know baby." She whispered as she bend down and cupped his head then kissed him on his lips. Their kiss deepen as one hand made its way to her luxurious ass, and the other to her head grabbing a fist full of her hair bringing her down.

Luz moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips upwards. Her wet pussy sliding on his harder dick. She broke the kiss and stood up straight, she moved up. With a lustful moan she moved down on his thick cock. She threw her head backwards as she moved her hips. Gatsby moaned as she clenched around him, his magnificent blue eyes stared at her tanned body, her large breasts bounced as she bounced on his cock. Her collarbone shown as she threw her head backwards as she moved her hips forward and backwards, her hips moving like a belly dancer.

"Te amo, mi amor." She moaned as she spoke her language making Gatsby groaned as heard her spoke.

Gatsby threw his backwards on the feather pillow, he felt his balls tighten already to explode, his wife pussy tighten once more, he moaned as he felt her juices run down his balls.

"Fuck." He yelled as his wife moaned as she came. Feeling his wife's cum on his cock, made him cum. Luz fell on his chest and was welcomed by his arms, Gatsby looked at the hand painted ceiling as he closed his eyes loving the feeling after making love with his wife. Him breathless kissed her forehead as he wrapped her arms around her, his fingertips drew little circles on her back.

"I love you. " Gatsby told her back not forgetting what she told him.

"I can stay like this forever." He whispered as he heard his wife breath heavily.

"As do I." She said as she sat up with a moaned. Sweat glisten her tan skin as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She rolled off him and landed sweetly on the bed with a moan of satisfaction.

* * *

Luz looked over at the Buchanan's house as she laid on the warm sandy beach. She couldn't help but feel jealous. She was looking over at the house that lived Daisy Buchanan, his ex lover. She was jealous of her, her pale white skin. Daisy's eyes were most beautiful while she had original brown. Daisy didn't have a care in the world, she was taken care of like a damn queen. Luz wasn't jealous of that, Gatsby was good, loving husband that treats her like a beautiful angel that fell from the heavenly heavens. She was just disgust of the Buchanan's carelessness. When Gatsby was shot, and was taken to the hospital, Daisy didn't visit him not once at all. Only his good friend Nick and his loyal servants. Luz was kind of happy because if it wasn't for him being in the hospital she wouldn't have never met him.

She knew deep down he still had feeling for the rare blonde. She sighed as she leaned backwards at the cotton fabric of the beach chair. She tucked a strand of her hair that had fallen off her bun. She grabbed her cigarette tin box and her lighter.

She looked at the calm blue and greenish water in between them. She started to remember how them met.

"_Doctor Martinez."_

_Luz looked up from her patience file from years ago which was secretly covered by the file, her favorite magazine of the lovely singers of this year. She didn't want to be a doctor god knew this long since she was born, but as her father forced her to join in, her didn't want her to be a little fool in this doubtful, gruesome world. He wanted her to be the best of the best, a young woman who didn't need a deceiving man in her life._

_"Yes." She replied._

_"A new patience came in. He has been shot on his back. We need you instantly. " said the nurse._

_Even if Luz didn't want to be doctor, she loved helping others. She sat up from her oak desk and quickly ran out of her office._

_"Which room?"_

_"Top floor, the golden room." The nurse said making Luz turn around and frowned._  
_You have to be richer than god to afford that room._

_"Alright" Luz said as she ran up the stairs the elevator taking its god damn time. When she made it, she quickly went to the room not seeing a young man with his suit on the floor outside of the room. She enter the room as she a man in his bathing suit, his blonde hair wet, his eyes red with tears, his blood ran down his leg._

_"Daisy" he whispered._

_She quickly went to work. Successfully she did it, as the helpers left the room, she stood alone with the handsome man, His blue eyes caught her by surprise when he opened them when they were cutting the bathing suit off. His eyes were like no other they were fill with so much emotion. Luz sighed as he fell asleep from the drugs she placed him on for the pain. She walked across the large room that was much bigger then her apartment. She opened the clear window and walked towards the edge of the balcony. The New York nights made her eyes brighten. The full moon shining bright giving more light to the people. Luz looked at her watch and realized it was time to head home, to a blissful sleep that she wanted. She walked towards the room looking at the piano on the corner of the room. She looked at large room, it was like a mini house. It had everything, she looked the paintings on the walls. She looked at the man on the bed then walked towards the end and grabbed his file. She opened it up. Jay Gatsby. She frowned her heart shaped face and shrugged her shoulders as she closed his file. She walked out of the room and saw the man sitting on the floor._

_"Sir." Luz asked scarcely. The man had blood on his hands, tears ran came out of his blue eyes down to his thin cheeks, his hair stood up, which was once guessed comb to the side._

_"Yes. Nick Carraway." The man looked up with a happy face._

_"Is he alright? "_

_"Will he live?"_

_"Will he?"_

_Luz chuckled at the many question. She knew the man must have a care dearly for Mr. Gatsby._

_"Yes, hes alright. He may be unconscious for a while but hopefully he will wake up healthy as a horse." She said said a smile that made Nick stared at her._

_"Thank you. " Nick replied._

_"Well I must be going. Night Mr. Carraway" She said with a nod goodbye._

_"Night Doctor.."_

_Luz stopped and looked over her shoulder with a smile._

_"Call me Luz. " She said as she looked away and walked down the hall, sensing that Nick was staring at her._

_"Luz." Nick whispered liking the name that he had never heard in his life. He stuffed his hands in his pocket not caring the blood on his hands and walked in the room wanting to see his good friend._

* * *

**_Love to hear your comments _**


End file.
